


Dear Future Husband

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate universe time travel, Angst and Feels, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Killer Will Graham, M/M, Older Hannibal Lecter, Regular Age Will Graham, Second Chances, Tags May Change, Temporary Character Deaths Kinda, They Talk A Lot About Their Dead Loves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: “Will Graham died twenty two years ago,” Hannibal growled, tears in his eyes as they looked at each other, “I held him as he lay dying in my arms and was there for his last breath. Now, tell me again. Who are you?”Will Graham wakes in an alternate universe where Hannibal has been alone for a very long time.A full story spun off from my fic from Whumptober Day 18: Bound





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Whumptober 2019](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056672) by [slashyrogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue). 

Will Graham died when he bled out in Hannibal’s arms in the dark and on the beach one cool night in the Fall of 2015. He carried him to the nearest home where he slaughtered the people inside and slept beside his corpse all night.

When morning came Hannibal cut him to pieces but kept his heart.

Then he continued on as scheduled.

The next twenty two years were solemn but similar to those prior to Will’s arrival into his life. He lived in Cuba, made friends and enemies, but kept mostly to himself. There was blood but not much. He may have been alone now but he still did not want to spend life in a cage.

Then on another cool Fall night a man broke into his home but set off no alarms. Hannibal woke when a glass fell in the kitchen and when he attacked the stranger in the dark he was surprised at how easily he countered his movements but subdued him after a lengthy battle.

“Who are you?” he growled as he pressed the man into the kitchen tile. 

The voice he heard made his heart skip a beat.

“Will Graham,” he growled, thrashing beneath him, “You know who I am, you idiot!” 

Hannibal shook himself. “Try again. Who are you?”

“Why do you keep asking me that? You...you know who I am.” 

He hit the man’s head down hard in his anger.

“WHO ARE YOU? Tell me!” 

“WILL GRAHAM!” 

Hannibal’s hands shook as he slapped him in the dark. “Tell me that lie again and you will not breathe another moment.”

“I’m telling you the truth,” the man said, his voice making Hannibal’s chest ache, “Will Graham. You know me better than anyone. We---” 

He hit the man’s head against the floor again and watched him slump down.

The zip ties were easy to attach in his slumber, and Hannibal tried not to breathe in the scent that seemed so close but not the same.

This wasn’t Will.

It could not be.

He bound the man’s eyes and turned him over but made no move to touch him again. Though he stood watch over him all night long, ready to repeat his question in the day.

The stark reality of sunlight made his denial even harder to continue and yet he tried to tell himself it could not be true. He found it hard to look away as the false Will thrashed on the floor and tears came to his eyes as he stood over him to ask again the question he already knew the answer to.

“Who are you?” 

“I told you last night.”

“Yes and as evidenced by the times I retaliated at the lie, I suggest you tell the _ truth _this time.”

The anger in his face was so like the Will he remembered from long ago that Hannibal could hardly breathe.

“Will Graham. I don’t know why you keep asking me that when you know who I am.”

Hannibal suddenly pulled off his blindfold and the false Will stared at him with wide eyes.

“Will Graham died twenty two years ago,” Hannibal growled, tears in his eyes as they looked at each other, “I held him as he lay dying in my arms and was there for his last breath. Now, tell me again. Who _ are _you?”

False Will didn’t speak for a moment and Hannibal watched as a tear fell down his cheek.

“What year is it?” 

“2037,” he whispered, his voice thick, “Whoever or whatever you are...” 

“The last time I saw you was in 2019,” Will whispered, “The police had found us and we were running but they...they shot you. I looked back and you weren’t moving but I kept running because I promised. Then I came here, and I don’t...you don’t know me at all, do you?”

Hannibal leaned back against the refrigerator and closed his eyes.

“You were together for that long?” 

“I would’ve spent the rest of my life with him.” 

He felt tears fall down his face and wiped at his eyes, the weight of the sudden emotions already seeming to take their toll. His heart had been closed for so long he could hardly stop the rush of it.

“Interdimensional travel,” he whispered, looking down at Will again, “Someone, somewhere wanted us together again.” 

Will sat up and groaned. “Can you get these off me?”

Hannibal cut the zip ties and held out his hand. Will did not touch him and stood on his own, looking around the ruins of the room.

“For an old man you still fight pretty well.” 

“I don’t do it often.” 

The strangeness of the situation was heavy between them.

“You aren’t going to ask me something to determine I’m not some sort of alien or a shapeshifter?” 

Hannibal smiled. “Should I?”

“If you don’t believe me....” 

“Tell me something no one else would know.” 

“You cried the first time we kissed,” Will whispered, staring into his eyes, “But also you snore when you’re sick. Really loudly, but it was...” 

“I’m sorry for your loss.” 

Will glared at him. “He could still be alive,” he hissed, “He...”

He longed to reach out to him, but held himself back. “If I had spent that long with you and was given permission to love you....nothing would’ve kept me from getting up again. Nothing.”

His heart broke as Will shook his head and tears fell down his face.

“I need to...” 

“You can use whatever you desire. I will leave you in peace.”

Hannibal watched as he rushed down the hallway and slumped against the table.

Will was alive again.

Many, many years younger than he, and a different man, but he was here.

He had no right to even attempt to persuade him to stay but he could not let him go.

Not again.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a set of clothes waiting on the bed for Will when he came out of the shower, a perfect size and cut that made him think they might have been sitting somewhere waiting for his return. He put them on despite the weirdness of wearing a dead man’s clothes and they felt like they were made for him. 

Which they probably were. 

Hannibal had left food outside his bedroom, chicken soup that tasted so familiar and made him burst into tears while he ate. His heart was broken but he couldn’t help but want to be near the source despite them being strangers. 

He found Hannibal in the library sitting in an armchair sketching into a book that he was sure was full of his face. 

“Thanks,” he whispered. 

Hannibal looked at him with longing and Will had trouble not running forward into his arms. “You’re welcome. This is unsettling for us both and I wouldn’t want you to be uncomfortable.” 

Will scoffed as he walked across the room and sat down in the chair across from Hannibal. “It’s gonna be uncomfortable either way.” 

“Yes.”

They were silent for what felt like eons until he could take no more. 

“So you never....I mean....” 

“No,” Hannibal said softly, looking up from his sketch, “We shared one kiss that was the first and last.” 

He sighed. “I’m sorry for your loss too,” Will said, squeezing his hands. 

Hannibal frowned. “I shouldn’t even ask this but---” 

“I’m staying,” Will finished, his words coming in a rush, “I don’t even know how to get home and there’s nothing for me there if....” 

He watched Hannibal lift up his sketch and the angry glare he’d given him hours ago stared back at him. “I missed the fierceness in your face when you’re angry,” he admitted, “Though I missed all of your expressions and your....presence.” 

Will leaned forward. “You haven’t been gallivanting around Cuba murdering innocents and pleasuring anyone who winks at you?” 

“I saw no need in carnal relations,” Hannibal admitted, setting the book down beside him, “And murder...I do for release, not pleasure.” 

He licked his lips. “It sounds like a sad life.” 

“Sad? No. Unfulfilled? Maybe so.” 

Will stood and walked over to his chair, picking up the sketchbook. He looked inside and his heart ached at the sight of his own face. 

Every picture inside his eyes were closed except the one Hannibal had just finished. 

“Would it bother you if I wanted to find some pleasure in that release?” 

Hannibal didn’t touch him when he took the book back but didn’t look away either. 

“No,” he whispered, “I think perhaps I know just the right person for your anger. Unless you wish to find them on your own once you’re more settled.”

“I need to tear something to shreds,” Will whispered, his voice thick with emotion, “Punish someone for this pain.” 

He shivered when Hannibal touched his hand. 

“Then tonight you will punish and I will see you work for the very first time.” 

Will pulled his hand back, frustrated at how easy it was for him to be swayed by someone he didn’t know but had Hannibal’s face. He missed him terribly and the pain in his chest grew the longer they shared space. “Thank you.” 

He left the library and wandered the house where thoughts of how he may have spent time with his love filled his head. His Hannibal would’ve loved to cook a meal in this kitchen, decorated this dining room table, and they would’ve danced on the patio for hours. His face was streaked with tears again by dusk enough that he knew he had to fix himself. The master bedroom door was slightly open when he passed this time, a peek of what he shouldn’t want to see, and he couldn’t help but open it all the way 

The room was decorated just like he expected, all blues and golds, and when he touched the bed the plush press made him close his eyes. 

“No one has ever slept here beside me.” 

Will didn’t turn. 

“I got that from the ‘no need for carnal relations’ thing.” 

“If you feel the need for comfort of any kind, I...” 

He turned around so fast that Hannibal stepped back. Will stared at the differences between the man he’d loved so deeply for so long and the one in front of him. This Hannibal showed his age: the silver gray of his hair, the small wrinkles by his eyes, and the beard were hard to ignore. Gone was the laid back perfection of his Hannibal. He hadn’t had years to soften and dwelled alone for so long but still Will wondered what the rough bristles of his beard would feel like against his cheek. 

“No,” Will said, swallowing back any need he had, “I’m fine.” 

The cowardice of running made him feel like a scared skittish little lamb but he had to get out of there. 

This wasn’t home. 

Hannibal wasn’t his. 

It didn’t matter what it felt like. 

The years Hannibal had mourned him were long enough to move on but for Will his loss was so fresh he could almost smell the blood. 

He had to be stronger than his emotions. 

Murder was the only thing he needed right now. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hannibal felt tears in his eyes when Will made the first cut. 

The gasp before their victim’s eyes filled with dread made him prouder than he’d ever been before and when Will smiled down into the man’s eyes he knew this was what dreams were made of. 

Will was perfection. 

He toyed with their man Georgio, a back alley pimp that Hannibal had seen more than once on his late night walks. The town they dwelled in wasn’t unsafe but still like everywhere else in the world there were places where only the wicked walked. 

There had been nothing but anger in him when he saw the man but the need to kill never resurfaced. Now with Will at the helm and Georgio being taken apart piece by piece he wanted to obliterate him. 

Will cut out the man’s tongue and handed it to him. His heavy breathing and perfect scent mixed with blood had Hannibal’s head spinning. He felt his cock fill and knew he would pleasure himself tonight thinking of Will. 

This Will. 

His viciously perfect beautiful monster. 

Will laughed when Georgio pissed himself and Hannibal handed him another blade just to watch him work again. They spent hours in his basement taking this man to pieces, and when it was over he was filled with such pleasure he could hardly breathe. 

“Thanks,” Will said softly, handing him the knife, “It felt for a second like....” 

“Normal.”

He watched Will’s face fall. “Yeah. It had been ages since we...it was safer. But I didn’t realize I missed it so much. I...fuck.” 

Hannibal set the knife down and put his hand on Will’s bloodied shoulder. 

“Whatever you need I will provide.” 

Will shook his head. “You can’t provide what I need.” 

He hated the envy he had for his other self. The man who had everything and lost his life to send Hannibal what he needed. 

“No,” he said softly, “But I would like to make you happy.” 

Will peeled off the plastic suit he’d put on, tossing off his gloves before he let out a long sigh. 

“You barely know me.” 

“I know enough. I wasn’t able to give him happiness but I would--” 

“I don’t know you either.” 

“Will...” 

He looked away. “You’re not him. You’ll never be him and I can’t pretend like you could be. If I’m staying, things can’t be more than just...friends.” 

Hannibal felt his heart start to break but held tightly to the raw emotion. 

“I would be more than happy to be your friend, Will. Companions who shared their lives. If it doesn’t seem right I will provide you with another home and stay out of your life forever.” 

Will looked at him with wide eyes. “You’d do that?” 

“Yes.” 

“Of course you would,” Will laughed bitterly, wiping his eyes.

“We are strangers who miss people who shared the same face. You have curated experiences I have not....” 

“Yeah,” Will mumbled, “I know what you sound like when you come.” 

Hannibal’s heart beat faster. “...and so have I. I have lost you once, Will. I will not let this make me lose you again.” 

Will stared at him. “Friends,” Will sighed, “I can do friends. I...can we get a dog?” 

He smiled. “We can get as many as you’d like.” 

“I’d like a hundred but if we have to run....” 

“...safety is a priority, yes,” Hannibal admitted, “But your happiness is all I care for.” 

Will smiled and touched his shoulder. “I want you to be happy too.” 

“With you I will be.” 

There was a heat between them, even he could feel it at his age, but there was no way he would go against Will’s wishes. 

“Friends with a dog,” Will said, looking over his shoulder, “And a body.” 

“I will sufficiently put away our departed friend for several meals.” 

“I can help,” Will said, “I’ve...we used to do it together.” 

Hannibal’s smile widened. 

Together. 

“We can do it together as well.” 

They packaged the pieces for another hour, working in tandem, and by the time things were finished Hannibal felt exhaustion overtake him. He refused to let Will see the effects of his age and said nothing as they headed upstairs. 

“That was fun,” Will said, “I...thank you. For all of it. I mean I think I’ll thank you for the dog too later but...” 

Hannibal reached out just as his dizziness overtook him. Will grabbed on as he swayed and they fell back onto the stairs. Hannibal stared into his eyes and the closeness of his mouth was unbearable. 

“You’re tired,” Will said, “You should’ve said something. You could’ve broken your neck.” 

“I didn’t want you to see the effects that age have had on me. I...” 

“You’re different than him,” Will said, “I don’t expect you to be the same. He would’ve dyed his hair.” 

Hannibal smiled. “I saw no need.” 

“The silver is nice,” Will whispered. 

“I’ve gotten compliments.” 

“Hmm....ready for bed now?” 

“Yes.” 

He let Will help him up and leaned on the edge of his shoulder as they went up the stairs. Hannibal felt much better even before they started down the hall but longed for the closeness and feigned fatigue. Will led him to his room and peeled back the comforter. “Here we are.” 

“Mmm...” 

“It’s softer than I expected.” 

“Do you wish to join me?” He asked, letting out a sigh. 

Will watched him with sad eyes “More than anything. Which is why I need to go. Goodnight Hannibal.” 

Hannibal lost all salacious thoughts of Will’s murderous skill and removed any superfluous clothing. He settled himself down and stared at the empty pillow beside him where the ghost of Will Graham had slept for so long. 

He closed his eyes and put his hand on the pillow. 

“Goodnight, Will,” he whispered. 

Tonight was the first night he didn’t imagine a reply. 


	4. Chapter 4

Encephalitis came into their lives five days after Will’s kill. She was mildly expensive as per Hannibal’s request, a Havanese puppy that cost nearly a thousand dollars, and the tiniest little ball of fluff Will had ever attempted to train. His days soon became consumed with her in between nights with Hannibal. The urge to touch him was still there but Will would use Cephie as a buffer to keep his hands full. 

Hannibal still looked at him with longing that was hard to ignore but he did. 

Will instead distracted himself with all the things that had happened in this reality. There were no flying cars but most stores were self automated and the richest still had the best toys. He read up on the past decade via the computer eyewear, laying back in bed and voice searching everything he’d missed. Everyday he learned something new and it only took him three days of searching to look up those in his past life. 

Jack Crawford was still alive but now retired. The FBI was searching for Hannibal as they knew the Will of this reality was long dead, and Freddy Lounds still ran Tattle Crime, though there were no new stories on Hannibal at all. Alana and Margot were both living with their son now older than Abigail had ever been allowed to be. Jimmy and Brian both went off radar but Will found a reference to them retiring early not too long ago. 

He found nothing on Hannibal at all but fake theories and fanfiction. 

His own articles spoke of his heroism at attempting to kill the monster Hannibal Lecter who authorities weren’t sure was alive at all. Molly was given a medal in his honor when they found his body on the beach. Will wondered if she really believed he would’ve come back to her. 

Or if she even cared.

The Will of his time had barely had a chance to become his true self and he pitied him as much as envied. At least he got to go first. 

“Will?” 

Hannibal’s voice cut through his melancholy and Will took off the computer glasses. 

“Sorry I got caught up,” he mumbled, setting them on the bedside table. 

“I was attempting to take Encephalitis outside and she now refuses to come in. I do believe she’s going to need a bath once she’s been...apprehended.” 

Will smiled. “Has the Monster of Florence been bested by a puppy?” 

Hannibal’s blush made his heart ache. “She is very fast for an animal so small.” 

“That’s what the leash is for.” 

“I was just…” 

Will got up from the bed and headed for the doorway. “It’s fine, you’re not used to puppies. If you give them an inch they’ll take a mile.” 

“I was certain I could subdue her.” 

He laughed as they walked down the hall. “I’ll show you a trick that works every time.” 

The cool air outside felt good after he’d been cooped up for the last few hours, and when he walked into Hannibal’s yard he searched around for Cephie’s yellow coat in the dark. “Cephie, you want a treat?” he called out. 

A yellow fluffy head peeked out from behind a flower bed and ran at Will like he had steak in his hands. He grabbed her instantly and got mud all over his fancy clothes but laughed still. 

“I will remember that for next time.” 

Will looked up and saw Hannibal giving him that look again. He licked his lips. “Yeah, well...dogs like food.” 

He stood and carried Cephie through the door towards the kitchen sink. She barked happily as he turned on the warm water. 

“Can you get the shampoo?” 

Will tried to calm himself down as he heard Hannibal move around behind him. 

It had only been a few weeks now and every single time he saw that look it got harder not to give into the longing. 

He took the sprayer and wet Cephie’s head just as Hannibal handed him the dog shampoo. “Thank you.” 

“If you need help--” 

“No, we’re good.” 

Hannibal lingered for way too long but eventually left the kitchen. Will wondered if he was still watching them from the hall but forced himself to keep attention on Encephalitis instead. She loved baths and towel drying after even more. He sneaked her a treat after the blow dry and when all was finished watched her run off to destroy something no doubt. 

He sighed. 

“If you’re unhappy my offer still stands.” 

Will didn’t turn around. “I’m not unhappy.” 

“You don’t seem happy.” 

“Do you honestly know what I’m like truly happy? You didn’t know me outside of tormenting me. The moments we had weren’t much and….” 

Hannibal grabbed his shoulder and turned Will around roughly. “Do  _ not  _ diminish what I had with  _ him  _ in order to make yourself feel better for denying me. It’s an insult to the both of them and you know it.” 

Will blinked back tears. “I’m sorry, I just….” 

“I may not be the man you love but I am a man in love with you. Respect that or leave. It’s your choice.” 

Hannibal turned and left him alone in the kitchen. Will wiped the tears from his eyes. 

They couldn’t keep doing this. 

He let out another deep breath and headed for where he expected Hannibal to be but to his surprise found him somewhere else entirely. 

Encephalitis was pulling on one of Hannibal’s ties and instead of being angry he was laughing. 

Will’s quick intaked breath was so fast neither of them heard him but he watched the scene with all the love he was denying himself. 

This was what could’ve been his future. 

Maybe, just maybe, it could be his present. 

Hannibal suddenly seemed to notice him and let go of the tie, blushing just enough to be adorable. 

“We...she was enjoying the tie so I thought it best to give in.” 

Will smiled. “You’re going to spoil her rotten, aren’t you?” 

“Of course not.” 

He went to Cephie and picked her up off the floor. She licked his face when Will held her to his chest. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, “I shouldn’t have…it was a shit thing to say.” 

Hannibal bent down to pick the tie up off the floor. “Yes, it was.” 

“I know you loved him.” 

He set the tie on his dresser and still didn’t look at Will. “I washed away all emotions that night on the beach,” he whispered, “Let myself forget feeling that vulnerable and attached to another human being.” 

Will blinked back tears. “Loving cows will do that to you.” 

He heard Hannibal scoff and when he turned Will saw the tears on his face. “I let myself forget and wash away all that love for over twenty years and in less than two weeks it’s all come rushing back again.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“So am I.” 

Will felt the puppy wiggle in his arms. “If you want me to leave…” 

“I never want you to leave. I want to have you in my arms, in my bed, and in my life until the day I perish from this world forever. But it’s selfish of me to keep something I don’t have a right to covet. You may leave if you’d like. I will not stop you and I have already had credit cards made in your name. They are on your nightstand. Spare no expense in finding what can make you happy, Will.” 

He froze. 

“I….” 

Hannibal walked over to his closet and pulled out a suitcase. He set it against the dresser and sat on his bed. Will’s heart felt like it was being torn to shreds. 

“If you do go,” Hannibal said, his voice thick with emotion as he still didn’t look at Will, “I would ask that you do not say goodbye. I could barely hear you say it the first time and I’m not sure I could live past a second.” 

Will could barely see through his tears. 

“No.” 

Hannibal lifted his head and stared at him. “No?” 

“I don’t want to go,” Will whispered, “I...I want to stay.” 

“If you think you’re doing me a favor, please do not---” 

He shook his head. “I belong with you,” he said, “In a hundred different lifetimes, in every reality, I belong with you.” 

Hannibal sniffled. “You’re certain?” 

“I’ve never been more certain.” 

He let out a long sigh and Will felt Cephie wiggle again. “Thank you for being honest with me, Will. If you need to put the dog in her cage I’m fine with you leaving me now for the evening.” 

Will shook his head and walked around to the other side of the bed. He sat down and let Cephie run over to Hannibal who pet her head. Hannibal laid down and watched him with that look of longing again. 

He laid down beside Hannibal and grabbed his hand. 

“It’s cold in the other room,” he lied, smiling, “Can I sleep here tonight?” 

Hannibal let out a deep sigh and ran his thumb over the top of Will’s hand. “Yes, that’s fine.” 

They stared at each other for what felt like ages until Cephie’s barking cut through the warm haze. 

“I need to put her in the cage.” 

“Of course. If you don’t wish to come back…” 

Will sighed. “I honestly don’t want to move at all.” 

“She’s fine for the evening.” 

“And if she tears up the house?” 

“I can buy us new things, Will. I can buy anything you’d like. But this moment, I cannot replicate nor do I want to try.” 

Will didn’t move all night long though when he woke they were just a little bit closer.


	5. Chapter 5

Jealousy of himself was not something Hannibal ever expected to experience and yet now it seemed to be all he had. 

He and Will had softened toward each other after sharing a bed, that tentative touch of hands blossoming into a closeness that overwhelmed him at how much he wanted it to grow. They shared a bed every day since, dressing down and moving closer together with each passing night. Hannibal had woken the night before with Will’s hand on his hip and let himself fall into half a dozen lewd scenarios that did nothing but make things harder. 

This change was probably too soon, he knew it would be, but his want overwhelmed any sense of restraint that was left in him. 

His love of Will Graham had been and always would be his downfall. 

That didn’t mean he’d ever stop. 

Though for all intents and purposes Will Graham was dead and the man with him might as well be a living ghost. 

Will brought up the fact that he had no real identity in this reality since his counterpart was legally dead and several decades older. Hannibal got into contact with an associate that could get him a legal name and documents. They had a good time coming up with dozens of names he could use for his alias but none seemed quite right.

“What’s yours?” Will asked. 

He was lying back on the couch in the den while Hannibal sat in an armchair across from him. The expensive suits he had started to wear in pieces but added clothes of his own liking to his wardrobe. Tonight’s ensemble was a deep blue dress shirt with an open neck and no tie combined with blue jeans. The dress shirt was untucked and he looked rather unkempt but still oddly alluring. Hannibal had expected him to be more comfortable with expensive style but perhaps his counterpart hadn’t pushed him to change. 

Or he’d decided to change his style again. 

The thought made Hannibal strangely happy to contemplate. 

“Bartholomew Alighieri.” 

Will’s smile faded. “Oh. Dante.” 

“Will?” 

He sat up and ran fingers through his hair. “That was mine,” he whispered, his voice thick, “Before. Dante.” 

Hannibal sighed. “I apologize. When I took the name it was partly because I felt as if I were...” 

“In Hell?” Will finished. 

“Yes. It lasted a very long time.” 

They shared a look that spoke volumes, and Hannibal wanted nothing more than to get up from his chair to sit beside him. He knew they were comfortable with each other, growing closer, but any unwanted gesture might ruin the fragile connection. 

Will lay back against the couch and stared across the room at him. “Virgil.” 

Hannibal smiled. “A noble name,” he said, “Dante’s protector and guide through Hell. Does Virgil have a surname?” 

“Montgomery,” Will said, “It was the name of a dog I had as a kid. The only dog I had as a kid.” 

“What happened to Montgomery?” 

“Monty,” he sighed, “He ran into the woods and got attacked by coyotes. I was afraid to go into the woods alone after that.” 

He stood and moved to join Will on the couch, though far down where his feet lay.

“You aren’t anymore?” 

Will shook his head. “No, though I’m not alone and never will be again. Will I?” 

Hannibal put his hand on Will’s socked foot. “No, you won’t.” 

“You didn’t ask,” Will mumbled, moving to lay on his back. 

“Ask what?” 

“His alias.” 

“No, I didn’t.” 

“Do you not want to know?” 

“I confess I am finding it hard not to compare us. I take it his alias was more clever than mine?” 

Will sat up again and smiled. “Victor Thanatos.” 

Hannibal smiled. “The name was your idea, I take it? I’ve never been one for Frankenstein but I see the connection. A doctor who brings to life a monster and the greek personification of death.” 

“Yeah,” Will chuckled, “He figured out mine and I his. 

“What surname was your alias blessed with?” 

“Erosi.” 

He ached to reach his hand up Will’s leg but settled on tightening his hold just a bit more. 

“Dante, the man trapped in hell and Eros, the greek personification of life.” 

“No,” Will said softly, putting a hand over his, “Love. Eros was for love.” 

Hannibal moved his hand away and stood. He felt an ache in his chest and the jealousy seemed almost unbearable. He could not even give Will a new name with deep meaning that would resonate forever. His counterpart had won this round as well. 

Just like he’d already won all of Will’s love. 

“I’m getting rather tired,” he mumbled, “I think I’m going to turn in for the evening. If you wish to bring Encephalitis to bed please make sure she’s been out twice so I do not wake again wet.” 

“Hannibal….” 

“Goodnight, Will.” 

He tried not to rush from the room but failed miserably, the need to be alone in his upset unbearable. The moment he was in his bedroom he closed the door, leaning back against it and fighting tears of frustration. 

There seemed to be nothing he could give Will that his other had not already given freely. 

There was a light knock not minutes later and he did not move. 

“Yes?” 

“I’m tired too,” Will said, “Can I come in?” 

Hannibal moved away from the door and headed for the en suite bathroom in hope he could make himself look less upset than he felt. Will was too fast and grabbed his arm, pulling him back. 

“Look at me.” 

“I need to use the restroom.” 

“Look at me.” 

He looked at him. “What?” 

“It’s just a name,” Will said, grabbing his hand, “I...yeah everything I remember is gonna have meaning but...it’s just a name. Not even my real name, not the one you’re going to call me when we’re alone. It’s just a name for  _ them _ .” 

“And yet I could not help you find one with meaning as his did. I could not….” 

Will pulled him into his arms. 

“Virgil Montgomery is going to have plenty of meaning. Just not the same meaning Dante Erosi did. I’m not the same man I was when I first became Dante. I’m older, I’m wiser, and I’m...a lot better I think. Can you just....try not to overthink everything? I want to try this, I want to stay here, and I don’t want…to feel like every time I share something about him you’re going to slip away.” 

Hannibal closed his eyes. “I’m sorry, Will. I just don’t want to make you think you’ve been left with an old, lost, desperate man who hardly knows himself anymore.” 

Will lifted his head and put a hand on Hannibal’s cheek. “I want to help you find yourself again. I’m not going anywhere and my only regret is that we both had to lose the loves of our lives in order to find each other.” 

He opened his eyes and blinked back tears. “If we’ve already found the loves of our lives then is it not foolish to continue? The meaning behind this all may pale in comparison to what you’ve had before.” 

Will smiled and pressed their foreheads together. His lips were so close Hannibal could almost taste them. “Who said we can’t have two loves of our lives?” 

Hannibal’s restraint broke and he pressed their lips together softly. He moaned when Will deepened the kiss, the taste of him so familiar and yet so very different. 

And then Will pushed him away. 

“Will…” 

“I…I can’t. I….I’m sorry.” 

Hannibal tried not to show his disappointment. “It’s alright. I should not have taken the liberty.” 

“I kissed you back,” Will mumbled, turning away, “I just...I want this, Hannibal. I do. But I can still….he’s still with me. You know?” 

He turned put his hand on Will’s shoulder. “Yes. I know.” 

Will put a hand over his. “Virgil Montgomery is slowly coming into being. He’s just not here yet.” 

Hannibal took Will’s hand and brought it to his lips. 

“I patiently await the day he arrives.” 


	6. Chapter 6

Life slowly began to feel normal though it took time. 

Will became Virgil Montgomery in the eyes of the world Hannibal had manufactured for himself although his debut did not go as smoothly as expected. Hannibal introduced him to the small circle of pretentious assholes he’d befriended during his years alone and most of them blatantly glared at Will as if he’d won some sort of prize. 

Everyone but Constance. 

She glared at Will because of entirely different reasons. 

“You’re lucky to be blessed with such a resemblance.” 

Constance was the only one of Hannibal’s friends who knew his true identity and saw Will for what he was almost immediately. 

“Excuse me?” 

She sipped her wine and smiled. “Our dear Bartholomew no doubt appreciates the way you look. I am sure you use it to your advantage.” 

The party was in full swing at the house, a small gathering of seven, and despite it being their home Will suddenly felt uncomfortable. He glared at her. “I’m not sure what you mean.” 

Constance put her hand on Will’s arm. She was older than him and younger than Hannibal but suddenly Will felt as if he’d been overpowered. “If you hurt him, I will end you.” 

He pulled away and rushed out of the crowd. Their bedroom felt far enough away from it all and Cephie greeted Will when he arrived. The bed was cold and Will hugged her close while she licked his face. 

The door opened not moments later and Will was relieved to see Hannibal’s worried face. 

“I sent everyone home.” 

“You didn’t have to do that.” 

Hannibal sat on the bed and turned to look at him. “Yes, I did. Your comfort is of the utmost importance to me more than anything else.” 

Will sighed and looked away. “I was comfortable.” 

“You’re hiding in the bedroom, Will.” 

He closed his eyes. “They all hated me, Hannibal. Every last one of them thinks I’m using you for your money. Your friend Constance thinks I’m some sort of Will Graham lookalike gold digger hell bent on taking advantage of your grief,” he mumbled, opening his eyes again, “What did you tell her about me?” 

Hannibal reached out to take his hand. “That we met by chance and were companions.” 

“She knows you’re Hannibal Lecter and didn’t ask why I look like this?” 

“Constance cannot blatantly ask in front of others but she implied I might be with you because of the resemblance. She also said it would only be harder on me if things didn't work out between us. All said in a discreet way of course.” 

“What did you say?” 

“I said that despite her worrying about me I am a grown man and am entitled to following my heart no matter where it takes me.” 

Will squeezed their hands together. “Even if it takes you away from fancy pretentious parties?” 

“I have all the company I’ll ever need right here in this room.” 

“Then why are you still sitting up?” 

Hannibal lay down beside him and smiled. “Are you comfortable now, Will?” 

“I am,” Will whispered, kissing Hannibal’s hand. 

“Good.” 

They lay there in silence for more than a while, just basking in each other’s presence, until Will spoke again. 

“She told me she’d end me,” he whispered, “If I hurt you.” 

Hannibal’s eyes narrowed. “If she touches you I’ll cut her to pieces.” 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Will said, “I....if I’m hurting you, tell me. Okay?” 

“Yes, Will.” 

“I just….” 

Hannibal moved closer to him still and Cephie wiggled out from under Will’s arm racing down the bed before jumping off. He could smell his cologne this close, familiar now and a comfort. Everything about him was a comfort. 

“Just seeing you alive again is the greatest joy I’ve had for a very long time.” 

Will pulled him into a hug, squeezing tightly, and pressed his lips to Hannibal’s cheek. 

“I feel like we’re wasting time.” 

“Time is nothing if you don’t share it with the right person.” 

He pulled back and stared into Hannibal’s eyes. “Kiss me.” 

“Will?” 

“Please.” 

Hannibal reached out to touch his cheek. “There is no need for you to….” 

Will shook his head. “I want to,” he confessed, tears in his eyes, “But I’m just...it’s so hard. I…” 

Hannibal pressed his lips to Will’s softly, so tender and safe that Will let out a sob before he deepened the kiss. Things felt different than the last time, less hurried, and when Will rolled them over he felt tears on his cheeks. They kissed for what felt like eons, tasting one another, and when they broke for breath both of them were smiling. 

“Has Mr. Montgomery decided to grace us with his presence?” 

Will wiped his eyes and chuckled as he shook his head. “No, but…I think Will Graham finally got his shit together.” 

He was lying on top of Hannibal, in his arms, and felt better than he had in weeks. 

“Is Will Graham certain of this turn of events?” 

He kissed him again, teasing his tongue just a little, and pulled back to smile. 

“Will Graham is very, very certain. He’s sorry he wasted so much time.” 

Hannibal ran his fingers down Will’s cheek. “The time was not wasted, Will. After all, good things come to those who wait.” 

Will lay his head on Hannibal’s chest and closed his eyes. He felt Hannibal’s fingers through his hair and shivered at the sense memory. This was where he was meant to be. 


	7. Chapter 7

They killed together for the first time the week after Will finally gave into their growing closeness. Hannibal was frenzied in his part, quickly exhausted from the effort, but efficiently cruel as he added to their design. It was all too bad that no one but the two of them were given a chance to see the end result before they destroyed the beauty of the thief they’d lured. 

He could hardly keep up after as Will’s need for murderous release evolved into a different kind, and clever touches quickly turned into more. 

It was all too difficult for him to put an end to Will pulling at his clothes. 

“Will…” 

Will licked at his neck, biting softly enough that Hannibal wished for more but still he pushed him back gently. His confusion was obvious. “What’s wrong?” 

“I...I regret to say but I’m not entirely up for what you are, though I….” 

He felt Will stiffen against him and hated the lie. 

“Oh.” 

“It’s not that I’m not aroused but I…” 

Will climbed off him and got up off the bed. “It’s fine,” Will mumbled, pulling off his shirt, “Don’t worry about it.” 

“Will…” 

He grabbed some clothing and headed for the en suite bathroom but didn’t turn to look at Hannibal. 

“I need to wash this blood off me anyway.” 

Hannibal waited for him to leave before he sat up, grabbed clothing of his own, and headed for the guest bathroom. He washed the blood of his body after locking the door and found it difficult to ignore the aroused state those mere moments had left him in. His release was uneventful, dull, and almost clinical. 

He hadn’t thought everything through when this all started. 

Will had seen his younger self nude many times and the insecurity he now felt at the idea of sharing himself with him was vast. His appearance was important to him even in his old age and had always gotten him looks, but still they had not known him as intimately as Will wanted to be. 

Would he be disappointed? Disgusted? 

Hannibal knew their relationship was about more than the physical but still the idea gnawed at him. 

He could not keep Will at arm’s length for long, he knew, and soon he’d have to confess the comparisons were still upsetting him. 

Will was in bed when he returned, his back to him as he no doubt feigned sleep, and when Hannibal climbed in beside him the chasm of space between them seemed to have grown. He turned off the light, sighed, and closed his eyes. 

Perhaps tomorrow he would feel more comfortable sharing his fears. 

But he couldn’t bring himself to explain and continued to shrug off anything more than heavy petting until one night that seemed to end as well. 

And it happened to be on Hannibal’s seventy fourth birthday. 

Will had asked him to go to the store for a specific craving, something called “Cheetos,” that Hannibal felt quite embarrassed to even buy at the grocery store. The other patrons didn’t know him as he had most of his food delivered but still he felt as if all eyes were on him. 

When he returned home to a sloppily decorated dining room and found Encephalitis sitting in Will’s lap wearing a hastily made hat he froze. 

“Happy Birthday.” 

Hannibal felt worse than ever at the reminder of the years between them but smiled still as he sat down to eat Will’s cake. It was store bought and more than a little too sugary for his tastes but still he ate till there was nothing left. 

“This was a very nice surprise.” 

“You didn’t say anything and I know you aren’t really the best at celebrating but I just...I mean it’s your birthday.” 

He took Will’s hand and brought it to his lips while trying not to notice how many more wrinkles his skin had. “Thank you, Mylimasis.” 

Will let out a sigh. “I feel like it’s been forever since I heard that.” 

“Does it upset you? I….” 

He could not suppress his shiver when Will kissed him, the soft touch quickly deepening as they continued. There had been gifts on the table but neither seemed to care as they left the dining room to head towards the bedroom. Hannibal’s body was on fire as Will touched him, moaning as he ran his fingers up under the back of Will’s shirt. When he felt Will’s hands on his dress shirt he paused, pushing him back slightly. 

“Will….” 

The disappointment on Will’s face made his heart break. 

“Yeah,” he shook his head, “Must be all that wine. I should get dinner started and let the dog out.” 

Will left the bedroom and Hannibal closed his eyes. 

He wasn’t sure how much longer he could put off the conversation they needed to have. 

When he went back into the dining room Encephalitis was gone and Will was in the kitchen. He was frowning as he cooked, cheeks still flushed, and didn’t seem to notice him at all. Hannibal went back to pick up the gifts that had been laid out for him and opened the first small box. 

The ring inside was plain white gold and he held it in his hand for a long while. There was an engraving inside that made his eyes fill with tears. 

**All my love - W **

He saw a folded up paper underneath and the words made his heart ache. 

_ What do you get the man who has everything? _

Hannibal put the ring box back inside and closed the lid of the box it came in. The moment would be ruined if he took it now, it would be best to wait for Will to give it. He headed for the bathroom to fix the redness that was no doubt present in his face and when he returned Will was there but the box wasn’t. 

“Did you open your presents?” 

He frowned. “No, I was waiting for you.” 

Will’s smile didn’t quite reach his eyes when he handed him a bigger box. Hannibal opened to find a tailored to perfection suit coat and cufflinks. He smiled. “Thank you.” 

“The other one is from Cephie.” 

Hannibal smiled and looked inside to find a pair of ties though one was smaller. They matched perfectly. “If you think you’re getting a picture of us wearing these you are sorely mistaken.” 

Will laughed. “I’m pretty confident that I can get you to wear it.” 

He was obviously correct but Hannibal still feigned anger. 

They ate dinner in better spirits, steak that was no doubt from their recent kill, and he kissed Will softly in thanks when they were finished. Drinks by the fire after were just as close, and he waited for Will to give him the ring. 

Yet no ring was given. 

Hannibal tried not to show his upset when it was time for bed but could not help but notice when Will didn’t join him. 

“I’m gonna stay up a little longer,” Will said, kissing him. 

He lay alone in the darkness of the bedroom after and noticed at four a.m. Will still hadn’t come to bed. 

Hannibal found him asleep on the couch watching some television program. 

The ring box was in his hand. 

He watched him for a very long time before heading back to the cold darkness of his bedroom. The empty pillow beside him felt like it belonged to a ghost once again. 


	8. Chapter 8

Will had never been someone who craved intimacy before he fell in love with Hannibal Lecter. 

He’d had one night stands, less than significant others, and plenty of unnoticed infatuations but never the type of desperate need to be close to someone before. Molly had been him forcing himself to love someone normal, be someone else, but never had he needed her like he needed Hannibal. 

Now as he tried to understand why the man he was trying to love didn’t want him it was hard not to be hurt. 

Had the years made him unable or did he just not want to try? 

Will wasn’t sure but after being rebuffed again on Hannibal’s birthday he’d decided it was time to stop pushing. They were as close as they needed to be, closer even, and he still wanted to be in Hannibal’s arms. 

Sex wasn’t that important. 

Love did not need sex to be real. 

Though he had in his hurt taken back one of Hannibal’s gifts and kept it with him. The ring had been a last minute decision that reeked of cheesy sentiment but now he wasn’t sure it would be a good idea. 

Two weeks after Hannibal’s birthday was when he started to bring home the dogs. 

The first he insisted was found on the side of the road and judging by how covered in dirt she was Will was inclined to believe him. She shivered when Will took her into his arms, licking his face, and when she was fully clean the messy brown of her coat made it hard to determine what breed she was. 

“In the morning I’ll take her to the shelter and…” 

“Will.” 

“...it will be easier to keep them apart for the night. What?” 

Hannibal pointed to the left and Will saw the dogs were playing happily. Cephie seemed super excited to have a friend to be around while the other dog was letting the puppy jump and bite at her face. 

“I think perhaps she belongs here.” 

“But you wouldn’t let me get any dog that wasn’t super expensive and fancy before. Why all of a sudden…?” 

Hannibal reached out to touch his face. “Some things are meant to be.” 

That was how Princess came into their lives. 

After Princess was a poodle that Hannibal just happened to see for sale on the side of the road. 

Will named her Lilith because she was evil, though Hannibal took to her quickly and she only listened to him. 

He knew the dogs were obviously gifts to make up for pushing him away. The fact that he’d cooled off from initiating anything else with Hannibal since his birthday obviously upset him. He just didn’t want to feel him pull away gain. 

All the growing pack did was make Will feel like an asshole. 

“You can stop now,” Will whispered in the dark two days after Lilith’s arrival, “I’m not mad at you. I get it. We just...it’s fine. I told you it was fine and we don’t have to.” 

Hannibal was quiet so he continued. 

“It’s not a deal breaker. I just...don’t feel bad. Okay?” 

He sighed. “Will…” 

“Men your age…” 

Hannibal scoffed. “I’m an old man, Will, but I’m not that old.” 

“It’s perfectly…” 

“My body has aged in ways you may not find attractive,” he interrupted, “And I don’t want to disappoint you.” 

Will froze.

“I am very aroused by you, painfully so, to the point where I’m certain I would not last long if we were to progress.” Hannibal continued, his voice thick with emotion. 

He turned on the light before he pounced, grabbing the front of Hannibal’s pajama shirt. 

“Why didn’t you say anything? I’ve been going crazy and I just…”

Hannibal frowned up at him. “I will admit my pride made it hard to be truthful at first but then when you stopped touching me and didn’t give me the ring I…” 

Will let go of him. “You saw the ring?” 

“Yes,” Hannibal whispered, “I couldn’t help but look and waited all evening for you to give the ring to me but when you didn’t I thought I’d lost your…” 

He sighed, blinking back tears. “So you decided to bribe me with dogs.” 

“I wanted to see you smile.” 

“You’re such an idiot,” Will laughed, wiping his face, “You told me ages ago that you’d stopped having sex so I thought that maybe you were…and now you’re telling me this was all because you’re worried I’ll find you unattractive? Hannibal…” 

Hannibal wiped tears from his face. “Age could never take away the overwhelming passion I feel with you. I promise you that. It may just...make it harder to control.” 

Will moved to straddle his waist, settling back against his cock entirely on purpose. “I think you’re sexy, ok? I want nothing more than to run my tongue across every inch of your wrinkly old man skin.” 

He sighed. “Will…” 

The buttons flew off his pajama shirt when Will tore it open. He wiggled back against Hannibal’s fast hardening cock and moved down to lick across his neck. “You’re not allowed to talk. We’ve wasted weeks again and I’m not sure I can forgive you just yet.” 

Hannibal shuddered when Will’s tongue flicked against his nipple. “I need you, Hannibal. Remember?” 

He looked up to see Hannibal staring down at him. “Am I allowed to speak yet again?” 

“Yes.” 

“I remember everything ever spoken to me by someone with the name Will Graham,” he whispered, reaching out to touch Will’s hair, “And every time he’s touched me.” 

“I’m the only Will Graham who will touch you like this.” 

The words made Will feel oddly territorial. 

“Yes, you are.” 

Will ran his tongue down his belly and never looked away as he exposed Hannibal’s cock. He stroked him slowly and watched every reaction on Hannibal’s face. “The ring,” he sighed, “I meant it.  _ You  _ have my love.” 

Hannibal’s voice quivered when he spoke. “I love you, Will. I love you so…” 

He took him into his mouth for only a few short moments before Hannibal succumbed, arching up as Will swallowed every drop of his passion. His face was covered in tears as he continued to stroke him through and when he looked up the flush of his cheeks was beautiful. 

“I love you, Hannibal.” 

“Will…” 

“Are you ready?” 

Hannibal nodded. “Yes, Mylimasis. Make me yours.” 

That was all Will needed to hear. 


	9. Chapter 9

Hannibal had imagined countless fantasies in which he made love with Will Graham. The first few imaginings had been animalistic in tone, biting and claiming each other to the very last breath. Then as time went on and his feelings grew the more he wanted to worship Will, taking him apart slowly as his eyes filled with tears of passion so painful all he could do was moan in pleasure. When they met again during his incarceration the bitter anger made him want to bite again but the need to give Will pleasure still lingered. 

Never once did he imagine Will putting him back together again.

Will lay on his back now, a perfect botticelli angel in repose, and watched as Hannibal wet his fingers. 

“When was the last time you did this?” 

“You don’t want me to answer.” 

He smiled. “If I didn’t want to know I wouldn’t have asked.” 

Hannibal grabbed hold of Will’s cock, his own responding to the deep moan that came from Will as he took his slick hand up and down to ready him. “It was with Bedelia.” 

Will’s eyes shot open when he did it again, shuddering on the upstroke, and when he let go Will’s glare was beautiful as always.

“I meant with a man.” 

The conflict between his anger and excitement was amusing to see as he moved to straddle over him. 

“You don’t want to know that either.” 

“I…” 

Hannibal gasped when he felt Will’s cock inside him, slowly letting the hardness fill him little by little till the hilt. He closed his eyes and felt Will take his hands. “Hannibal…” 

“Shh…” 

The perfect rhythm had to be found slowly, every undulation of his hips as he moved just enough to feel everything inside him. He gasped when Will touched his cock, already spent with passion, and started to move with every rock of his hips. 

“I’m not sure I can get another,” he sighed, opening his eyes to Will’s loving gaze, “My body is…” 

“Old, I know,” Will teased, sitting up to kiss him softly, “I still want to touch you.” 

“Will…” 

“Tell me.”    
  


“I have never felt so full,” Hannibal whispered, pressing his cheek to Will’s own, “I...this is perfection.” 

“Then let’s make it last,” Will teased, thrusting his hips up. 

Time felt as if it had slowed down to infinity, every touch and thrust building to a crescendo of passion that neither of them were in a hurry to reach. His entire body felt swollen from Will’s kisses, teases of teeth that never broke made him gasp and moan until he could hardly take anymore. 

“Will, oh Will.” 

Will bit his lip when he kissed him again, gasping as he reached climax and kept on until he could move no more. He gripped the back of Hannibal’s neck, panting for breath when they parted, and smiled as he started into his eyes. 

“Old age did you good, huh?” 

Hannibal smiled, kissing him softly. “It’s been decades, I thought perhaps I’d grown stagnant.” 

Will laughed and kissed him again. “Sometimes slow is the way to go.” 

“You speak as if my age wasn’t a factor in your speed.” 

“No, I wanted this to last.” 

Hannibal moved up and off him slowly, bereft as he was to part them he knew his body would not handle the position for long, and lay on his side. He felt Will’s passion slide down the back of him but cared little. 

They stared into each other’s eyes. “We will make every moment from now on last as long as we possibly can.” 

Will ran fingers down his bearded cheek. “Shower?” 

He sighed. “I suppose that’s best.” 

“You have come in your ass because we didn’t think ahead,” Will teased, “I think it’s best.” 

Hannibal moved to stand and noticed Will didn’t move. “You aren’t joining me?” 

“I just need to catch my breath,” he said, leaning over to kiss him again, “And let out the dogs before bed.” 

He frowned but stood, heading for the en suite, and showered slowly though he could not help but worry. 

There was little reason that Will couldn’t join him in the shower unless he didn’t want to, and despite the beautiful passion they’d shared Hannibal felt like he’d been rebuffed. 

The shower was uneventful alone but his worry lingered even as he toweled himself off and came out the door again. 

He found Will down on one knee in front of him holding the ring box he’d last seen weeks ago. 

“Will.” 

“Marry me.” 

“I....” 

“I know we can’t get married as ourselves but…I want to marry you. And no it’s not something I did with him. This is all you. You and me. Will you marry me, Old Man? Bart and Virgil together forever?” 

Hannibal blinked back tears. “Yes.” 

Will put the ring on Hannibal’s finger and pulled him into a kiss as the towel around his waist fell to the floor. Neither of them noticed or cared. 

They parted for breath, laughing as Will ran fingers through his hair, and he pulled Hannibal back into bed. 

“I almost thought you were gonna make me say, ‘Please,’ again.” Will teased, laying his head on Hannibal’s chest. 

The memory made him feel a twinge of loss for his other Will but he just smiled. 

“I was just genuinely surprised. I had thought….”

Will lifted his head. “Did you think I’d go back and sleep in my empty room again?” 

“No, I...I was unsure why you declined to join me in the shower.” 

“I wanted to surprise you.” 

“Mission accomplished.” 

He kissed Hannibal’s hand and lay his head back down again. “Nothing too fancy,” he sighed, “I hate all your friends but I know you want Constance there.” 

“If you only wish it to be the two of us, Will, I am more than happy to keep things private.” 

The sound of no reply but steady breathing made Hannibal sigh. He ran his fingers through Will’s hair and stared at the ring on his finger. 

_ Will’s love.  _

He touched the edge of the lamp and stared up into the darkness. 

“Thank you,” he whispered. 

Hannibal wasn’t sure what had brought Will to him again but he felt the need to show his gratitude. 

He’d felt like a broken man for decades. 

Now all he felt was whole. 


	10. Chapter 10

“...and then the dogs got tangled together! We laughed and got them apart but it was a mess!” 

Will laughed as he cut into his steak, shaking his head. His early walk with Cephie had turned into a whole thing with a man named Sergio walking his Mastiff who was a real sweetheart. He had to pull Cephie away before she was licked to death by the big dog. 

“I’m certain you had to be there to get the humor.” 

He looked up and saw Hannibal was glaring at his plate. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Hannibal.” 

Hannibal sighed as he looked up again. “You will just get angry at me.” 

“No, I won’t.” 

“How old do you think Sergio is?” 

Will scoffed. “I don’t know. Maybe in his early fifties? What does that have to…oh god, again?” 

“Will…” 

“I barely spoke ten words to the guy and I’ll probably never see him again. I asked you to marry me only a week ago, did you forget?” 

Hannibal frowned. “You promised not to get angry.” 

Will stabbed at his meat and angrily shoved it into his mouth. 

“I also told you I loved you. Did you forget about that too? I’m gonna see other younger people in the world, Hannibal. Yeah I don’t like socializing and mostly spend all my time with you or the dogs but sometimes I’ll have to leave the house.” 

“I know.” 

“And you….” 

“You are all the companionship I need,” Hannibal interrupted, playing with the ring on his finger, “But I am still human. I have petty jealousies.” 

He sighed. “I know, Love. I just....” 

Hannibal froze. “Say it again.” 

“Say what?” 

“You have never used a term of endearment to refer to me until right this moment.” 

He blushed. “Sorry, it just came out.” 

Hannibal grabbed his hand. “Do not apologize, Mylimasis. I...would very much like you to feel free to call me whatever you desire.” 

Will smiled. “Oh?” 

“I’m sure you called my other by many different….” 

He squeezed Hannibal’s hand. “Dear,” he whispered, feeling his stomach tighten, “I only ever called him ‘Dear.’” 

“I see.” 

“Do you,  _ Love _ ?” 

Hannibal’s smile widened and he kissed the top of Will’s hand. “I see you, Will. Always. I never stopped seeing you even when my life was empty of your presence.” 

Will blushed and moved his hands to Hannibal’s face. He stared into his eyes quietly for almost too long before he spoke. 

“I’m here now,” he whispered, kissing him softly, “No need to see ghosts of any kind.” 

“I apologize for my jealousy,” Hannibal sighed, pressing their lips together again, “I just...want you all to myself.” 

“You have me,  _ Love _ . All of me.” 

“Will…” 

He pushed his chair back as he stood, food forgotten, and then knelt on the carpet at Hannibal’s feet. “I’ll have you know I happen to like older men.” 

Hannibal never took his eyes off him as Will undid his trousers and exposed his cock. He stroked him slowly and reveled in his strangled moan. “I will not last long.” 

“I don’t want you to,” Will whispered, taking him into his mouth. 

He ran his tongue down his hardness as he stroked, feeling every shudder and groan as Hannibal fought to succumb. Will licked up and suckled at the head, staring up to see Hannibal had his eyes closed. He pulled his mouth away, sitting up as he grabbed the front of his shirt, and Hannibal’s eyes opened at once. 

“Why did you close your eyes?” 

“I find it difficult not to...finish...when I see you.” 

Will pulled him down by the tie just enough for a kiss, lewd and wet, and when he let go Hannibal’s flushed cheeks felt like an accomplishment. 

“I thought you see me always? Did you finally decide you wanted to stop?” 

“No, I…” 

He took Hannibal’s ring finger and put it into his mouth. The feel of him trembling as Will suckled released emotions in him he could hardly contain. 

“Will…” 

Will moved back and licked his lips. “See me, Hannibal, and let me see you.” 

Hannibal nodded as Will took him into his hand again. He slowly began to lick along the outside of his cock, never once breaking eye contact, and when he took the hardness in past his lips Hannibal gasped. 

“I’m close, I….” 

He stroked him just enough for Hannibal to shout and Will swallowed down the passion he’d wanted to see so very badly. Hannibal ran his fingers through Will’s hair, panting, and when he pulled back the look of awe on his face made tears fill Will’s eyes. 

“You are the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen.” 

Will smiled. “Creature?” 

Hannibal moved his hand down to Will’s cheek. “Yes, you have to be. I cannot imagine something so beautiful being a mundane human. You…” 

He kissed the rest of his words away, standing as Hannibal did the same. The heat between them felt like scorched earth, burning through his skin, and when Will felt his pants fall around his ankles he knew he wouldn’t last long. 

“I….”

“What do you need, Beloved? Tell me.”

“Turn around.”

Hannibal let himself be turned, falling face first onto the table with a grunt. Will spit into his hand, barely slicking himself, and moved to press inside. He thrust once and Hannibal cried out, shaking beneath him.

“Hannibal? You ok?”

“I am...fine.”

He pulled out and Hannibal whimpered. 

“No, you’re not. Did I hurt you? I’m sorry I got carried away I should’ve taken us to the bedroom I’m such…

“Do not coddle me, Will. I’m perfectly—“

Will turned him around slowly. “What hurts? Was it the lube? I should’ve…”

Hannibal’s face was red. “No.”

“Was it the—“

“My hip,” Hannibal mumbled, “I may have injured it.”

Will ran his hand down both Hannibal’s hips and cursed when he groaned in pain. “We’re going to the hospital.”

“Will…”

“Let’s put on your clothes.”

Will dressed quickly, then helped him despite Hannibal’s protests. He drove them to the nearest hospital with Hannibal completely silent, and was forced out of the examination room to wait. 

All that did was give him more time to feel worse. He should’ve known better and not been so selfish. Hannibal wasn’t as young as he was and with that came caveats. He knew that but let his desire ignore reason. 

It wouldn’t happen again.

Hannibal came out nearly thirty minutes later with a bag in his hand and a frown on his face. 

“Is everything…?”

“Let’s go.”

Will’s stomach twisted when Hannibal walked ahead of him, limping a little, and by the time they got to the car there were tears in his eyes when he stared down at the steering console.

“I’m so sorry.”

“Will…”

“We don’t even have to—“

Hannibal grabbed him hard and smashed their mouths together. Will moaned, unable to pull away, and Hannibal started to undo his belt. 

“Never apologize for wanting me,” Hannibal whispered, panting as he took him in hand, “Knowing you were so overcome made me so happy, Will. I would let you devour me if it meant giving you pleasure.”

“Hannibal, your hip...you…”

“My left hip Is bruised,” he whispered, stroking Will, “As is my ego. I do not like to be reminded of our age difference. It..”

Will moaned as he kissed his neck, every move of Hannibal’s hand a revelation. “I don’t care, I just...oh god right there…do…”

He felt the pleasure build when Hannibal kissed him again. Every moan of pleasure was muted by Hannibal’s mouth when he spilled into his hand, dizzy with passion. They pulled apart and Hannibal kissed his cheek. 

“Do not treat me as if I will break.”

“I won’t,” he whispered, taking his hand and licking the remains from wet fingers.

“Dirty boy.”

“Creature,” Will teased, “I am no mere ‘boy’ now am I?”

They kissed again softly. 

“No you definitely are not.” 

The drive home they held hands, content in the quiet, and only let go when they readied themselves for bed. Hannibal took out two pill bottles and set them into his top drawer while Will pulled off his shirt. 

“What are those?” 

“The doctor prescribed some anti inflammatories and pain medication. I do not need them at present.” 

“You sure?” 

“Yes.” 

They climbed into bed and Will stopped himself from moving in too tightly to Hannibal’s bruised hip, but was pulled in close anyway. He set his chin on Hannibal’s shoulder, grabbing his hand and touching the ring there. “Goodnight, love.” 

Hannibal lifted their joint hands and kissed the tip of Will’s fingers softly. “Goodnight, Mylimasis.” 

The minute Hannibal turned off the lights Will closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of the man beside him. That was one thing that hadn’t changed. 

He smelled exactly the same. 


	11. Chapter 11

Will had not spoken for nearly an hour now, content to ignore him as he surrounded himself with the dogs on the couch watching television. Hannibal tried to ignore the ache that he could not find it in himself to relieve alone, and headed for the kitchen. 

Things had started so very well. 

Eleven days had passed since the dining room table hip incident and in that time they had engaged in plenty of sexual intercourse, always in a safe and comfortable bed of course, but he had kept a small secret hidden away in his top drawer since the hospital. 

The doctor had been very easy to talk into giving him whatever he desired after lamenting his predicament with a younger lover at home. Hannibal had researched the various health risks associated with the type of drug he wanted and when he put his script into the pill machine the pills were his. 

He had kept the bottle hidden away with his anti inflammatories, not entirely a lie he had just not bothered to tell Will just what he’d gotten that night. The temptation had been too much and he’d taken one in hopes to surprise Will after dinner. 

Except the surprise did not go as planned. 

Will was furious with him for risking his health and refused to speak to him since. 

The hardness between his legs had not subsided and would not for the next several hours. His imagined night of passion was apparently not going to happen. 

Hannibal ate alone at the dining room table, frowning down at his plate, and cleaned the dishes before he stopped to gaze at Will once more. The three dogs all looked up when he spoke. 

“I am retiring early this evening,” he said softly, the ache between his legs reminding him of his mistake, “I will dispose of the pills and not use them again. I am sorry if I upset you. Goodnight.” 

He walked down the hall with his head low, and undressed down to his boxers before he climbed under the comforter. The bed felt so cold without Will beside him, and he knew it would be hard to sleep this evening. 

His erection still lingered, painfully so, but he made no move to touch himself. 

There would be no pleasure in it. 

But it would be difficult to sleep this way, he knew that, so he just closed his eyes and let himself get lost in his memory palace. Memories of Will, their first meetings both, and even some of his anger. Hannibal felt tears in his eyes at the hurt but kept on just before a hand to his pulled him out of everything. 

He opened his eyes and saw Will standing beside the bed frowning. “That was really stupid.” 

“I know.” 

“We’ve gone over this dozens of times, ok? I don’t want you to change yourself. I want YOU. I don’t care if you come too fast, or can’t have sex on tables. I want you, Hannibal. Sexy old man that you are.” 

Hannibal smiled, taking his hand. “I know you do,” he whispered, kissing his palm, “But I...I wanted to be able to share every type of pleasure with you. My erections don’t seem to last long when we are in bed together and I just thought…” 

Will leaned down and kissed him softly. “You want to fuck me, old man?” 

“Yes.” 

He peeled back the comforter and stared at the tent in Hannibal’s boxer briefs. 

“People have heart attacks on viagra.” 

“I am a very healthy man, Will. As I said to you before...do not treat me as if I will break.” 

Will looked into his eyes again. “I….” 

Hannibal reached up to touch his cheek. “Do you want me inside you, Will?” 

“Hannibal…” 

“Yes having you inside me is…transcendent. Every time you fill me, I only want more. But I want to give you the same feeling.” 

“You don’t have to be on pills to be inside me, Love. I don’t care if it lasts six seconds.” 

He felt his cheeks burn at the humiliating memory. “I was not even able to get that far the last time we...attempted.” 

“I like that you get excited,” Will whispered, his hand slowly sliding down Hannibal’s chest, “No one’s ever made me feel as wanted as you have. Not ever.” 

Hannibal gasped as Will stopped just above his boxer briefs. “I have never craved anyone as much as I do you. Just the thought of….” 

Will slipped a hand under Hannibal’s waistband and he gasped, arching up to meet his touch. 

“I’m willing to go slow,” Will whispered, stroking him, “And take our time. Even if we have to try over, and over again. Do you think it would make me hot to know that this is all chemical? That your body is responding to a prescription?” 

“Will, that’s not---” 

He cried out as Will peeled down his boxer briefs, hissing at the feeling, and when Will took away his hand Hannibal whimpered. 

“I’m doing this under duress,” Will said, leaning over to open the bedside drawer, “Because I hate to know you’re suffering and there’s something I can do to make it better.” 

Hannibal sighed. “As much as I want this the very idea that you’re not entirely here of your own volition makes me less inclined.”

Will set the supplies beside him and smiled as he stood. “You think I don’t want you to fuck me? I do, love. Very much. But I still can be mad that you’ve made this a vanity thing. There is such a thing is angry sex.” 

“It was not vanity,” Hannibal murmured, staring intently as Will started to undress, “I just wish to experience everything with you before…” 

An angry glare made him pause. “Don’t finish that sentence.” 

“I didn’t mean…” 

Will kicked off the last of his clothes and came up on the bed, staring down into Hannibal’s eyes. 

“You did,” Will hissed, wetting his fingers before he took Hannibal in hand, “But right now you’re gonna shut up and kiss me.” 

Hannibal sat up and did as he was told, groaning as Will stroked to wet his hardness. He barely had time to take a breath before Will began to slowly fill himself with his cock. 

“Fuck,” Will gasped, “Hannibal…” 

“Oh Will, I…” 

He settled down onto him fully and Hannibal groaned, grabbing WIll’s hips to keep him still. 

“Okay?” Will asked, staring into his eyes with concern and desire both. 

“Yes,” Hannibal gasped, “I…am quite happy to have chemical help. I do not think I would’ve lasted longer than the first thrust it feels so entirely perfect.” 

Will grinned and leaned down to kiss him again. “Feels good on my end too, Love. But you keep mentioning those pills and this will be a very brief encounter.” 

Hannibal felt warm all over, his entire body on alert, and the feeling of being inside Will did nothing to alleviate the rising heat inside. He squeezed Will’s hips and stared into his eyes.

“Then you had better keep my mouth otherwise occupied.” 

He kissed him again just as he started to move and Hannibal shuddered as tears came to his eyes. They would never be enough of Will for him to experience, so never ending was his desire, and as he reached for Will’s hardness Hannibal knew he felt the same. This was how they were meant to be, always, together as one no matter who was inside. They parted for breath but Will pressed his forehead against Hannibal’s just as Hannibal rolled them over. 

“I love you,” Hannibal gasped, just as Will spilled between them, “I love you, “ he kept on fucking into him, “I love you.” 

Will moaned, “Oh god I love you so much. Fuck, Hannibal….it….god it’s….” 

Hannibal lost track of how long he continued, so lost was he in his haze of bliss, but when he fell over the edge and spilled inside Will neither one of them moved to part. He ran his hand over Will’s flushed cheeks, kissing him softly, and wanted nothing more than to stay this way for eternity. 

“That was...somethin’.” 

He smiled. “Not so much angry sex but more like…” 

“A slow bone. You ruined my whole plan of being mad at you.” 

“Are you still?” 

“Yes,” Will mumbled, “You’re not forty years old anymore, Hannibal. You’re not invincible but I don’t want you to be. I just want you…for as long as I can have you.” 

His hip started to ache and he pulled out of Will’s perfect warm tightness, wincing at the separation. He pulled him into his arms and kissed the edge of Will’s temple. “I know, Mylimasis. I know. I will toss the pills.” 

Will sighed. “Don’t,” he mumbled, “Just...put them away for a rainy day if we want them. If they expire before the next time I ask then just don’t get them again.” 

Hannibal smiled. “As you wish. Now, I do believe we are both rather filthy. Are you up for a joint shower?” 

Will lifted his head from Hannibal’s chest and smiled. “Sounds good to me."

  
  
  



End file.
